


Os melhores dias

by ninivoidz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekchen - Freeform, Chenbaek - Freeform, Deaf Character, Friends to Lovers, M/M, deaf Kai, kai surdo, past!baeksoo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninivoidz/pseuds/ninivoidz
Summary: Depois de dias difíceis gastos em um término doloroso e anos bonitos gastos em uma amizade admirável, Baekhyun percebe que seus melhores dias acontecem sempre quando Jongdae, seu melhor amigo, está ao lado.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Os melhores dias

**Author's Note:**

> Olá. Eu tenho passado algumas fanfics minhas para cá. Elas também estão postadas no Spirit com o user Ninivoidz. Se você cruzar com essa fic, dê uma olhada nas minhas outras histórias também! 
> 
> Uma pequena curiosidade dessa fic: o nome de cada ato são as músicas que acho legal que ouçam enquanto leem a parte correspondente.

> _“Eu não quero ser seu amigo_
> 
> _Eu só quero seu seu amor_
> 
> _Esqueça seu castelo de cartas_
> 
> _E eu esquecerei o meu”_

**ATO 1. - High and Dry**

Baekhyun levantou da cama.  
  
Não era algo difícil de fazer, todos levantavam da cama em algum momento ao acordar.   
  
Baekhyun levantou. Escovou os dentes, fez xixi, Baekhyun se olhou no espelho. Era estranho olhar para si mesmo depois de tanto tempo, dias talvez, ele não contou, preferia não ter noção de tempo pelo menos nas chegadas semanas.   
  
Baekhyun saiu do quarto. Saiu do quarto e assustou Jongin, que mexia em alguma coisa na cozinha.   
  
"Você levantou." Jongin formou a frase com as mãos, um olhar preocupado no rosto.   
  
"Sim, me desculpe por ficar tanto tempo trancado no quarto." ele respondeu ao amigo, o cérebro demorando para assimilar os gestos que deveria fazer, estava com fome.   
  
"Está tudo bem. Fome?" Jongin respondeu.   
  
Baekhyun decidiu morar com o amigo faziam apenas três semanas, Jongin não era do tipo que gostava de ficar sozinho, então desde que o irmão foi morar fora, há 3 anos atrás, Baekhyun vivia observando o olhar solitário do menino. Foi bom, Baekhyun concluiu, fazer companhia ao amigo que o recebeu de tão bom grado. Foi bom sair daquele apartamento por um tempo, tudo ainda cheirava a Kyungsoo.   
  
"Muita." Respondeu com um sorriso.   
  
"Jongdae ligou." Jongin disse, enquanto eles comiam.   
  
"É? E o que ele disse?" estava animado por saber que o amigo entrava em contato com tanta frequência, 3 anos era muito tempo e ele sentia muita saudade de Jongdae, do carinho que ele tinha com o irmão e das piadas espontâneas e bobas, Baekhyun sentia que estaria muito melhor se Jongdae estivesse por perto.   
  
"Ele disse que vai voltar semana que vem, o estágio dele foi interrompido e a universidade o recomendou para um laboratório aqui em Seul. Eu estou tão feliz, hyung!" Jongin mexia as mãos quase rápido demais, animado, com um sorriso gigante no rosto. Baekhyun sorriu junto porque era impossível não sorrir.   
  
"Oh meu deus, eu também estou tão feliz, Jongin!" Baekhyun sorriu o mais genuinamente que conseguia, estava mesmo muito feliz, mas passava por momentos difíceis.   
  
"Hyung, falando em ligações" Jongin começou, as mãos um pouco hesitantes. "Eu acho que Kyungsoo hyung te ligou.” Jongin olhava pra baixo, quase como se estivesse com medo, quando terminou a frase com as mãos formando um telefone sobre a orelha. “Eu deixei seu celular em cima da cômoda do meu quarto, como você pediu, e eu senti ele vibrando três vezes durante esses dias, eu teria te falado antes se fosse outra pessoa ligando, hyung, mas era o Kyungsoo nas três. Me desculpe."   
  
Baekhyun se alarmou, por que ele ligaria? Três vezes? Devia ser algo importante.   
  
"Não tem problema, Nini." ele respondeu rápido, antes de ir correndo até o quarto de Jongin, pegando o celular e checando se era mesmo verdade. E lá estavam as três ligações, muita mensagens de várias pessoas, mas três ligações de Kyungsoo.

O que ele poderia querer? 

Sentado na cama de Jongin, Baekhyun ponderou muito sobre o que deveria fazer, podia ser algo importante, ou poderia ser algum tipo de recaída, talvez Kyungsoo sentisse sua falta e isso fazia com que seu coração batesse tão forte a ponto de que ele quisesse se punir. Não era nada, eles prometeram continuar amigos, era difícil, muito difícil, mas talvez Kyungsoo estivesse tentando.

Ao decidir ligar de volta, Baekhyun se perguntou o porquê de ainda manter o contato de Kyungsoo, talvez não fizesse bem que continuasse tentando ser amigo dele, mas decidiu que ligaria essa última vez. O coração batia forte, precisava saber o que Kyungsoo queria.

\- Alô. - Ouviu a voz estupidamente grave de Kyungsoo do outro lado da linha, quis desligar, respirou fundo.

\- O-oi, Kyungsoo, é o Baekhyun, você me ligou.

\- Oi Baekhyun. - Kyungsoo também parecia extremamente nervoso. - Eu precisava da minha agenda, sabe, a de capa marrom, queria saber se não estava com você. Me desculpe por ligar tanto, era urgente.

\- Eu… eu não fiquei com nada seu, Kyungsoo, você deve ter deixado no apartamento quando arrumou suas coisas. - Baekhyun parou por um momento, para achar uma solução e para respirar, precisava respirar, o ar faltava quando pensava em Kyungsoo ultimamente, estava afundando. - Eu vou deixar a chave do apartamento com o... porteiro, eu não mexi em nada desde que saí, está tudo lá, então você pode entrar e pegar tudo o que precisa.

\- Tudo bem, Baekhyun. Obrigado. - Kyungsoo parou por um momento, Baekhyun pensou que ele tivesse desligado. - Como você está? - ele perguntou, percebendo. Baekhyun sabia que ele percebia o quão triste ele estava, foram anos juntos, por Deus, foram 5 anos juntos, tanto tempo que Baekhyun às vezes pensava estar num pesadelo, não parecia verdade que tudo havia acabado, eles iam se casar, eles iam ficar juntos para sempre, Baekhyun o amava.

Baekhyun engasgou numa vontade de chorar forte demais, levantou os olhos molhados e viu Jongin, parado no batente da porta, o olhando também com uma expressão triste. Jongin não conseguia ouvir o que Baekhyun ou Kyungsoo falavam, é claro que não conseguia, mas Jongin sentia a dor do amigo mais do que qualquer pessoa, uma habilidade incrível que desenvolveu por causa de sua condição, e Baekhyun se desesperou ao perceber que ainda estava com Kyungsoo na linha.

\- E-eu tenho que desligar, boa noite Kyungsoo. - Baekhyun disse rapidamente antes de desligar o celular.

Foi instantâneo que Jongin se aproximasse e o envelopasse em um abraço quando ele jogou o celular ao seu lado e então, Baekhyun acabou com seu recorde de 12 horas sem chorar.

  
  


**ATO 2. - Buwan**

Baekhyun havia saído de casa no iminente frio da manhã de outono, queria comprar tudo o que fosse preciso pra um café da manhã de babar, era certo que Jongdae não chegaria na hora do café da manhã, talvez na hora do almoço, mas Baekhyun queria que ele se sentisse bem pelo menos nos primeiros dias ali, ele não sabia como Jongdae realmente reagiria a sua estadia no apartamento que ele e o irmão sempre dividiram, tinha medo de que Jongdae o pedisse para voltar para sua casa (na teoria, já que Baekhyun não se sentia mais em casa lá).

Não é como se não estivesse preparado para voltar, porque sentia que estava, seria uma má experiência no começo, mas ele conseguiria superar e passar a viver tranquilamente no apartamento que ele comprou com o próprio dinheiro e com o dinheiro de Kyungsoo, e era aí que estava o problema, Baekhyun não queria enfrentar Kyungsoo nem para ter uma conversa pacífica sobre o destino do apartamento que compraram juntos, Baekhyun tinha _medo_ , medo de tantas coisas.

Quando voltou para casa já eram onze horas da manhã, os braços estavam cheios de sacolas de papel, havia uma satisfação única em carregar tanta comida consigo. Ele abriu a porta desajeitadamente com as chaves que sempre teve, tirou os sapatos dos pés ainda de costas para o lado de dentro do apartamento, o casaco pesado o incomodando, havia um resultado esperado ao carregar tanto peso de um vez só. 

Ao finalmente se virar para a direção da cozinha silenciosa (tudo era sempre silencioso lá dentro, não haviam motivos para falas em voz alta) Baekhyun se deparou com a cena de Jongin e Jongdae conversando em linguagem de sinais fervorosamente. Jongdae ria um pouco e Jongin parecia fazer manha, como o bom garoto manhoso que sempre foi.

“Você não pode mexer na minha organização assim, hyung” Baekhyun conseguiu entender nos movimentos das mãos de Jongin antes de correr. Ele nem percebeu quando esse impulso passou por si, mas ver Jongdae era tão bom, quase como uma cura, então quando tomou consciência de si mesmo já estava o atropelando num abraço muito apertado.

\- Meu deus! - Jongdae gritou, rindo. - Que saudades, Baekhyun. - ele completou antes de retribuir o aperto forte.

Baekhyun quis chorar, muito, mas sabia o quão estranho isso poderia ser, só estava sensível e solitário demais, um abraço de um amigo que não via há muito tempo o fazia querer chorar para sempre, se possível. Talvez ele tivesse muitas lágrimas acumuladas.

\- Ei, me deixa ver seu rosto, olha como você mudou! - Jongdae disse, ao segurar o rosto de Baekhyun entre as mãos. Ele tinha um olhar tão bonito, Baekhyun sempre se sentia muito digno e bom debaixo daquele olhar.

Era óbvio que Jongdae percebeu que sua feição parecia triste, era algo que Baekhyun às vezes pensava ter impregnado em si, mas no que Jongdae realmente reparou foi no quanto Baekhyun continuava bonito, mais ainda se possível, Jongdae se lembrava de ser adolescente e pensar no rosto oleoso e vermelho de Baekhyun antes de dormir, no sorriso grande e nas orelhas pontudas demais, Jongdae o achava tão bonito e agora, bem, agora Baekhyun era um homem, seu rosto ainda era delicado, principalmente depois da raspagem que fez no maxilar (Baekhyun vivia reclamando do queixo grande demais), mas ainda sim o rosto de um homem, um homem que às vezes ainda cruzava os sonhos de Jongdae, bonito como nasceu para ser.

\- Mudei? É claro que não mudei Kim Jongdae, não seja bobo. - Baekhyun respondeu e resolveu usar a linguagem de sinais junto com a voz ao perceber o quanto Jongin parecia perdido olhando para a cena, mesmo que ele tivesse um sorrisinho no rosto. Foi um costume que Baekhyun e Jongdae adotaram desde a adolescência, se Jongin estivesse perto eles usariam a linguagem de sinais o tempo todo, a última coisa que Jongin precisava como um adolescente surdo era se sentir excluído, por isso já era natural que eles soubessem quando deviam usar as mãos e as expressões faciais para falar.

\- Claro que mudou, da última vez que te vi você ainda estava com aquele loiro horrível no cabelo. - Jongdae riu sapeca, também usando as mãos.

\- Ei, não fala mal do meu cabelo, não era tão ruim. 

“Na verdade era bem ruim, hyung.” Jongin concordou com o irmão, rindo.

\- Viu só? - Jongdae riu ao tentar desviar de um soco de Baekhyun. E apesar do clima divertido, Jongdae sentia que algo estava fora do lugar, ele não via Baekhyun _sozinho_ faziam uns 4 anos e meio. - Onde está o Kyungsoo?

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, o bastante para que Jongin levasse um tapa pesado até a cabeça de Jongdae.

“Eu te contei, seu idiota.” Jongin sinalizou, muito exasperado.

Foi aí que Jongdae se lembrou daquela informação que Jongin havia o dado em uma mensagem de texto cheia de novidades da semana. Jongdae sabia que Jongin não pensava no término como uma ‘novidade da semana’, mas assim como Baekhyun, aquela era uma mudança na rotina que ninguém próximo sabia como lidar.

“Ei, não me bata, seu moleque!” Jongdae respondeu, querendo parecer bravo, mas soando mais nervoso que tudo. Jongin o respondeu com uma careta e ele finalmente voltou seu olhar para Baekhyun, ele sorria nervosamente.

\- Nós não estamos mais juntos fazem quase 2 meses, Jongdae.

Jongdae suou frio, não queria trazer esse assunto assim pro amigo, tão de repente.

\- Me desculpe, o Jongin me falou mesmo, e-eu acabei esquecendo, Baekhyun. Como você está? 

\- Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora. - Baekhyun falou sério demais e Jongdae se preocupou. - Vamos falar de você, eu nem acredito que Seul agora tem a honra de abrigar o melhor biomédico do mundo. - ele completou rindo, falando de forma exagerada, como se estivesse num programa de humor, um dos passatempos preferidos de Baekhyun era provocar Jongdae, não porque ele ficava bravo, pelo contrário, era porque ele sempre entrava na brincadeira.

Jongin saiu da cozinha de fininho, queria deixar que eles tivessem seu tempo sozinhos, já fazia 1 hora que tinha o irmão só pra si.

\- Quem te ensinou a encher a bola dos outros assim? Parece até outra pessoa.

\- Eu aprendi muitas coisas desde que você foi pra Europa, meu caro. - eles falavam em tom de brincadeira.

\- Ah é? Aprendeu a fazer a chu-

\- JONGDAE! - Baekhyun gritou, tapando a boca de Jongdae que ria muito no processo, como melhor amigo, ele tinha o prazer de saber dos segredos mais obscuros de Baekhyun, os mais engraçados também.

\- Ok, não comento mais nada sobre isso. - ele disse ainda rindo e com as mãos levantadas em rendição.

Baekhyun gostava muito do sorriso e da risada de Jongdae, desde que eram moleques, ver ele sorrindo de perto era muito bom.

\- Você também mudou um monte, sabia? Tá mais bonito ainda. - Baekhyun falou, passando as mãos com um tanto de força pelo cabelo do amigo.

Jongdae sorriu doce, sem dizer nada, receber elogios de Baekhyun era ótimo, sempre quis agradá-lo em tudo, desde a pré-adolescência, quando se conheceram.

\- Olha só quanta comida eu comprei pra você. - Baekhyun o puxou, mudando de assunto, Jongdae se sentou numa cadeira e Baekhyun apoiou uma das pernas em outra, mostrando cada item, sem distinção, para Jongdae, voltando a ser aquela bolha de diversão que sempre foi.

Jongin que observava os dois da porta, sorriu, pensando que talvez eles pudessem resolver muitos problemas se estivessem sempre _juntos_.

…

  
  


Já faziam duas semanas que Jongdae havia voltado, Baekhyun não recebeu nenhum convite educado para se retirar como pensou que receberia, aliás eles se viam menos do que gostaria, Jongdae começou a trabalhar e Baekhyun também voltou pro trabalho, as férias acabaram e ele até gostou, ficar parado só colocava mais caraminhola na cabeça.

\- Boa noite campeão. - Baekhyun foi pego de surpresa pela voz divertida de Jongdae, estava tomando um chá sentado no sofá e nem viu quando Jongdae saiu do banho, discreto como conseguia ser quando queria. Baekhyun riu pelo cumprimento.

\- Boa noite senhor. - Jongdae se sentou ao seu lado.

\- O que faz aí? 

\- Pensando na vida enquanto tomo esse magnífico chá de jasmim. - Baekhyun fez uma cara de classudo que saiu mais como uma careta, o chá não era tão bom assim.

\- Jura que o Jongin compra esse tipo de coisa? - perguntou, rindo.

\- Não, eu mesmo comprei, não quero usar as coisas de vocês sem contribuir com nada, o nojentinho sou eu. - Baekhyun falou, em tom de brincadeira, por trás da xícara quente, Jongdae, no entanto, ignorou o tom brincalhão.

\- Baekhyun, por quanto tempo você pretende ficar? - perguntou sério, mesmo que em sua feição não parecesse estar incomodado com a estadia.

\- Ah, ok, é agora que você me manda embora. - Baekhyun soltou, meio sem graça e já começando a se preparar psicologicamente para voltar para o apartamento solitário.

\- Não, Baekhyun, não me entenda errado, faz três anos que eu não te vejo, é óbvio que eu quero que você fique, você deixa a casa até mais feliz, é... bom voltar pra casa com você aqui como nunca foi. - Jongdae engoliu em seco, com medo de estar falando demais. - É só que você tá fugindo, já faz um mês que você tá aqui se escondendo, deixando aquele apartamento enorme às moscas, eu quero saber se você quer ficar pra sempre ou sei lá, vai tentar voltar pra lá algum dia.

Baekhyun respirou fundo. Ele temia todo dia ser confrontado dessa forma, temia todo dia ter que se mover, que resolver as coisas com Kyungsoo.

\- E-eu ainda não tô pronto para ter essa conversa com o Kyungsoo. - ele disse, com os olhos baixos, como se estivesse mesmo com medo.

\- Ei - Jongdae tentou segurar o rosto de Baekhyun, que baixou ainda mais os olhos. - Ei, você sabe que pode enfrentar tudo não sabe? Lembra como você falava quando éramos adolescentes? Eu posso fazer tudo se eu estiver com vontade. - Jongdae o imitou, afinando a voz, os dois riram.

\- Eu não sou mais adolescente, Jongdae, esse é o problema. Eu não consigo mais fazer as coisas porque quero fazer, se eu não sair por cima, realmente bem, eu sinto medo. A situação com o Kyungsoo é ainda pior, eu… eu ainda não superei o término, eu ainda me sinto um lixo.

Jongdae ficou aliviado quando algo impediu que as lágrimas que se formavam nos olhos de Baekhyun caíssem, Baekhyun já conseguia lidar melhor com a situação, não ficava mais triste o tempo todo, mas chorar era normal, as vezes acontecia. No final, o que impediu Baekhyun de chorar foi Jongin, que na pressa de contar uma novidade aos dois, acabou esbarrando na mesinha sem utilidade do corredor, soltou um grunhido alto e continuou seu caminho.

“Ei, você está bem?” Jongdae perguntou, preocupado, se levantando do sofá e examinando o irmão quando ele finalmente se aproximou.

“Sim, estou bem, só bati o quadril, mas já passou. Vocês ficaram sabendo da festa que o Chanyeol hyung e Miyoung noona vão dar no dia 6?” perguntou, animado, Jongin amava festas.

“Como eu ficaria sabendo?” Jongdae respondeu intrigado, já que era incrível a forma como Jongin sempre obtinha as informações antes dele.

“Chanyeol hyung fez um grupo com todos os convidados, vocês também estão lá.”

\- Ah, me deixe checar. - Baekhyun disse, tanto para Jongdae quanto para Jongin, ao pegar o celular muito bem jogado no meio do sofá. - É verdade, festa dia 6 para comemorar o batismo da Jiwon. - Dessa vez Baekhyun disse apenas para Jongdae, já que estava com as mãos ocupadas pelo celular. - Eu não sabia que eles eram cristãos. - Completou, também eu linguagem de sinais.

\- A criança mal nasceu. - comentou Jongdae.

\- Será que nós vamos ter que comparecer na igreja também? - Baekhyun complementou, o olhar distante e pensativo.

“Sério que é com _isso_ que vocês estão preocupados?” Jongin perguntou, os chamando a atenção.

“E com o que mais seria?” Jongdae sinalizou.

Jongin coçou a orelha nervosamente antes de movimentar as mãos, hesitante.

“Bom… nada.” ele desconversou, mexendo as mãos entusiasticamente numa negação.

“Nada? Não, não, alguma coisa deve ser, pode falar.” Jongdae foi incisivo ao pedir, Jongin nunca falava algo só por falar, desperdício de esforço e energia, ele costumava dizer.

“É que Kyungsoo hyung e Chanyeol hyung são melhores amigos, não?” Jongin respondeu, ainda hesitante e Baekhyun entendeu tudo, enfim.

“São sim, Jongin.” Baekhyun respondeu, já de forma desanimada, isso não acabaria bem.

“Espero que isso não atrapalhe a sua ida, hyung, por favor.” 

“Eu ainda vou pensar sobre isso, tudo bem? Agora já deu minha hora, vou dormir, boa noite Jonginnie.” Baekhyun disse ao se aproximar e beijar a testa de Jongin.

\- Boa noite Dae.

\- Boa noite Baekhyun.

**ATO 3. - House Of Cards**

Baekhyun era uma máquina de pensamentos profundos nos últimos dias, ele pouco falava e pouco fazia além de pensar, havia confirmado presença na festa em comemoração ao batismo da filha de Chanyeol por educação, depois daria um jeito de não ir, a festa seria já no dia seguinte e Baekhyun ainda não havia pensado numa desculpa decente, mas conseguiria, não havia a menor possibilidade de que conseguisse olhar para Kyungsoo com a cara lavada e o orgulho no chão, porque não importava se eles haviam acabado tudo em bons termos, Baekhyun ainda sentia, com muita força, que não podia mostrar fraqueza a Kyungsoo.

Era sexta-feira, o dia de Jongdae fazer o jantar, uma divisão justa de tarefas que facilitava muito a vida dos três. Ele cantarolava bonito enquanto cortava carne de porco no balcão, Baekhyun gostava de sua comida pela pura satisfação de ver o quanto Jongdae se esforçava para fazer tudo certo, tudo perfeito, Jongdae era quase a definição de perfeito, com certeza seria um namorado perfeito para alguém um dia. Namorado perfeito. Pessoa perfeita. Perfeito. _Oh…_

\- Kim Jongdae! - Baekhyun praticamente gritou, pulando do sofá com rapidez e se aproximando, tirando de Jongdae um pulo assustado.

\- Baekhyun! Você quer que eu arranque um pedaço do meu dedo? - respondeu exasperado, logo após se acalmar do susto, balançando a faca afiada no ar.

\- Oh meu deus, me desculpe! Você não se cortou mesmo, né? 

\- Não, mas você me assustou, toma mais cuidado, maluco. - Jongdae repreendeu com uma risadinha.

\- Ah. - Baekhyun levou uma mão ao peito, exageradamente. - Eu estou tão aliviado por isso meu querido amigo! - Arregalou os olhos e respirou fundo, um péssimo ator.

\- Tá, tá, o que você quer, hein? Já deu para ver que quer alguma coisa com esse teatrinho mal feito.

\- Você pensa tão pouco de mim, Kim Jongdae! - Baekhyun fingiu estar indignado, enquanto Jongdae voltava à tarefa de cortar a carne em cima do balcão. - Ok, eu vou ser direto, preciso que você me ajude e finja que estamos juntos amanhã. - ele disse, sem nem respirar, não sabia se estava aliviado ou envergonhado por colocar a idéia idiota para fora.

\- Juntos? - Jongdae parou novamente a ação para se prevenir de um belo machucado, aquilo sim tinha impacto.

\- Sim, como… namorados. - Baekhyun não acreditava que estava mesmo pedindo aquilo a Jongdae, e muito menos que havia tido essa idéia mirabolante e uma coragem repentina para executá-la, era loucura, mas ele estava cego demais pela possibilidade de provar algo a Kyungsoo.

\- Baekhyun, você está doido? Você acha que alguém vai acreditar nisso? Aliás, você acha que Kyungsoo vai acreditar nisso? Imagina só o quão estranho seria. - Deu uma risada nervosa só de imaginar.

Não era como se Jongdae já não tivesse sonhado com uma situação parecida, ele e Baekhyun juntos, Kyungsoo também poderia estar lá, como o grande amigo que era. Mas Jongdae sabia que isso não era possível e que era mole demais e sempre cedia ao desejos de Baekhyun.

\- Eu sei o quão estranho seria e por isso quero fazer isso. - Jongdae o olhou com muita força e seriedade depois disso e Baekhyun fechou os olhos para fugir daquele olhar que exalava até mesmo reprovação. - Você é o namorado perfeito para qualquer pessoa, Jongdae, e eu quero me sentir confiante o bastante quando ver o Kyungsoo, confiante por que tenho alguém muito bom comigo, porque talvez assim eu pareça capaz de seguir em frente, de superar o término e até mesmo de conversar com ele sobre o nosso apartamento. - O tom de Baekhyun era muito, muito ameno, Jongdae sabia que ele fazia isso inconscientemente, porque realmente se sentia assim e não só porque queria convencer. - Por favor?

Jongdae abandonou a faca e a carne de lado, respirou fundo e passou uma mão pela testa.

\- Tá, e o que você pensou? Em me apresentar como seu acompanhante? A gente já ia ir junto de qualquer forma… - Baekhyun sorriu timidamente, muito satisfeito com a facilidade com que Jongdae cedia.

\- A gente pode ficar de mãos dadas o tempo todo e agir como um casal, sabe, e se alguém perguntar a gente confirma. - Jongdae suspirou, muito preocupado, começando a se estressar com a ideia.

\- Baekhyun… Por quanto tempo você pretende levar isso? Acha que vai ser algo de uma dia só? Se as pessoas ficarem sabendo elas vão perguntar sempre, observar e esperar algo de nós.

\- Nós não precisamos deixar isso claro então, eu digo que nós estamos só ficando, tentando algo, só por amanhã, por favor… - Baekhyun arrastou a voz, fazendo uma manha característica, que não tinha muito a ver com o homem adulto que era. - _Jongdae…_

\- Você não acha que é tudo muito recente? - perguntou, nervoso.

\- É, mas isso não significa nada, não significa que não posso tentar com outras pessoas. E então?

\- Tudo bem Baekhyun, uma loucura mas tudo bem. 

\- Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado! - Baekhyun disse beijando o rosto de Jongdae nos intervalos entre as palavras. Jongdae ficou constrangido e limpou a baba de Baekhyun de sua bochecha.

\- E quanto ao Jongin?

\- Hum? O que tem ele?

\- Nós vamos contar a verdade para ele?

\- Ahn, claro! - Baekhyun ficou nervoso com a ideia, talvez isso atrapalhasse o “plano” todo, já que Jongin, espertinho como era, sempre dava um jeito de fazer uma brincadeira inteligente que acabava deixando as coisas claras, mas Baekhyun não conseguia nem pensar na ideia de esconder algo dele.

\- Tudo bem, então o chame para jantar, só preciso cozinhar essa carne. 

…

No dia seguinte, Jongdae estava mais nervoso do que deveria. Quando segurou a mão de Baekhyun segundos antes de entrarem na casa de Chanyeol e Miyoung, e Jongin soltou uma piadinha sobre o quanto essa ideia de namorados de mentirinha era engraçada, ele suava frio.

\- Relaxa, tá? Vai ser rápido e se você se sentir desconfortável pode soltar minha mão e reclamar da minha proximidade, não quero que você faça isso de má vontade. - Baekhyun soprou em seu ouvido, apertando sua mão com força.

\- Não estou fazendo de má vontade. - Jongdae sussurrou também, o rosto próximo demais, de um jeito que eles estavam acostumados.

\- Que bom, não quero que faça.

Jongin bateu no ombro de Jongdae então.

“Os pombinhos já terminaram?” perguntou, entediado e emburrado por ter sido deixado de fora da conversa.

“Claro.” Baekhyun respondeu, com um sorriso, puxando os dois irmãos para dentro.

Ao entrar no grande quintal, Jongdae buscou automaticamente pelo rosto de Kyungsoo, mesmo que devesse buscar pelo o de Chanyeol, tinha medo do que Kyungsoo podia pensar disso, mesmo que a ideia fosse realmente causar algo nele, não queria que aquilo acabasse com alguma mínima chance de reconciliação que Baekhyun e Kyungsoo tinham, mesmo que Baekhyun insistisse que não tinham nenhuma. Felizmente Jongdae não o encontrou de primeira.

\- Vem, vamos procurar por Chanyeol. - Baekhyun o puxou, parecendo animado demais, Jongdae se perguntou para onde todo aquele receio havia ido.

Quando o encontraram, mexendo algo numa grande panela, equilibrando a bebê no colo, encostada no ombro, Chanyeol sorriu e franziu o cenho ao mesmo tempo, parecia feliz em vê-los e também preocupado.

\- Cara, que bom te ver, caramba! - ele disse, esticando o braço e envolvendo Jongdae, que soltou a mão de Baekhyun, para lhe dar um abraço torto.

\- Oi, Chanyeol, que saudade cara, _oi pequenininha!_ \- Jongdae fez uma vozinha engraçada, pegando na mão pequena da neném que estava ocupada demais olhando para algo no além, o pescocinho mole e os olhões bem abertos.

\- Você fez falta, Baekhyun nunca queria traduzir o que eu falava pro Jonginnie. - Chanyeol fez um bico magoado, Jongdae riu e Baekhyun levou um tapa até a nuca de Chanyeol.

\- Para de mentir! 

\- Não tô mentindo, eu tô mentindo Jonginnie? - Chanyeol perguntou em voz alta, apontando para Jongin, às vezes o menino pensava que ele nunca aprenderia: falar em voz alta não ia o fazer escutá-lo.

\- Não vou traduzir isso. - Baekhyun falou cruzando os braços, para logo lembrar que estava sem segurar a mão de Jongdae a tempo demais, Chanyeol fez uma expressão indignada.

\- Tá bom, tá bom, parem crianças. - Jongdae pediu, fazendo um carinho involuntário na mão de Baekhyun assim que ele enlaçou a sua, o que fez Baekhyun olhá-lo e sorrir, engraçadinho que só, Jongdae sorriu também. Um silêncio estranho se instaurou, enquanto Jongin brincava com a bebê no colo de Chanyeol.

\- Hum, vocês dois… - Chanyeol começou incerto, preocupado em constranger algum deles, em sua visão aquela era uma situação meio delicada. - Estão juntos?

\- Hum, mais ou menos…

\- Sim. 

Baekhyun e Jongdae responderam juntos, Baekhyun parecia certo demais, enquanto Jongdae olhava para baixo, meio duvidoso.

\- Ahn, quer dizer… talvez. Nós estamos nos conhecendo. - Baekhyun falou nervoso, tentando consertar a situação, agora também usando sinais, já que Jongin passou a observar a conversa.

\- Mas vocês já se conhecem desde crianças, não? - Chanyeol perguntou confuso, como sempre.

\- Ah, não seja burro, Chanyeol. - Jongdae estalou a língua, exasperado. - Nós estamos começando algo, ok? Nos conhecendo dessa forma, hum, romântica. - Jongdae ficou com as orelhas vermelhas ao terminar a frase e Jongin riu, malditinho. - Onde está Miyoung noona afinal?

\- Provavelmente no quintal de trás, todo mundo está lá, menos a gente. - Chanyeol respondeu, revirando os olhos. - E… Kyungsoo ainda não chegou. - ele viu a necessidade de informar, por algum motivo que ninguém sabia dizer qual era. Baekhyun, Jongin e Jongdae saíram então, indo ao lugar indicado e deixando Chanyeol sem uma resposta (que nem era necessária). 

... 

\- Bom, é, Kyungsoo ainda não chegou. - Jongdae constatou, assim que os dois se acomodaram um ao lado do outro em uma mesinha pequena, quase perto demais da cozinha, localização estratégica. Jongin continuava brincando com a filha de Chanyeol e batendo um papo com quem conseguia entendê-lo. 

\- Uma pena mesmo, parece que vou ter que continuar desfrutando da presença desinteressante desse cavalheiro à minha frente. - Baekhyun respondeu com um sorrisinho discreto, brincalhão.

\- Não seja bobo. - Jongdae tentou disfarçar o sorrisinho que crescia, abaixando os olhos para as próprias mãos. 

Para ele ainda era uma bobagem tudo isso que Baekhyun tentava fazer e se sentia levemente… envergonhado por estar fazendo o papel de namorado recente demais depois de um término, mas, talvez, essa fosse uma boa oportunidade para ter bons momentos com Baekhyun. 

A verdade mesmo era que Jongdae poderia encontrar vantagens até em ir pro inferno com Baekhyun e, para ele, isso era algo a se refletir às vezes.

\- Eu não me importo se ele vem. - Baekhyun soltou depois de uns minutinhos de silêncio, Jongdae ficou confuso.

\- Como?

\- Eu não me importo se Kyungsoo vem. - Baekhyun queria dizer que a presença e ajuda de Jongdae já eram o bastante, que eles poderiam aproveitar a festa melhor dessa forma, que não havia nada melhor para si mesmo do que ter um tempo com seu melhor amigo, mas então Kyungsoo entrou pelo portão e nada disso fazia mais sentido, já que todos esses planos foram por água abaixo.

\- Mas sorte sua, ele veio. - Jongdae se inclinou e disse no ouvido de Baekhyun, invadindo seu espaço pessoal, pegando em sua mão agora suada, sua intenção era mesmo entrar no jogo de Baekhyun, que Kyungsoo soubesse que eles estavam juntos.

Baekhyun ficou perdido entre o arrepio gostoso que lhe subiu a espinha e o nervosismo por ver o ex-namorado depois de três meses. Entre Jongdae e Kyungsoo.

\- Droga! - suspirou, assim que Kyungsoo distraidamente o viu, olhando para ele e Jongdae por alguns segundos. Baekhyun deu um beijo rápido nos lábios de Jongdae, movido por um impulso, péssimo em disfarçar suas intenções como sempre foi, e Kyungsoo pareceu chocado - assim como Jongdae - mas isso não o satisfez como ele pensou que faria.

\- Baekhyun... - Jongdae soltou, surpreso, assim que ele se afastou e seu olhar assustado também não satisfez Baekhyun.

Jongdae _queria_ beijar Baekhyun, carregando a paixãozinha platônica que carregava ele sempre quis, mas esse beijo acabou sendo nada além de assustador e embaraçoso, mesmo que seu coração tivesse batido forte e que seu corpo tivesse guardado cada sensação de suas terminações nervosas por tempo demais.

\- Me desculpe Jongdae, me desculpe! - Baekhyun pediu choroso e envergonhado, a voz baixa para não chamar a atenção de ninguém. - Eu não pensei direito, eu sinto muito, eu não vou fazer de novo. - Pegou a mão de Jongdae e beijou as costas dela, uma, duas, três vezes.

Quem olhasse de longe poderia interpretar aquela cena como a de um namorado tentando aplacar a onda de ciúmes do outro ao se depararem com o ex amor de um deles, algumas pessoas ali podiam estar mesmo pensando isso, já que olhavam curiosos para os dois.

\- Ei, está tudo bem. - Jongdae assegurou, puxando delicadamente sua mão do aperto de Baekhyun. - As pessoas estão olhando, uh? Se acalma.

Às vezes, bom, era realmente uma preciosidade quando esse sentimento acontecia, mas às vezes Baekhyun pensava que Jongdae não existia, nesses momentos ele tinha vontade de olhá-lo para sempre, ficar ao seu lado para sempre, se sentir em casa para sempre, às vezes Baekhyun encarava Jongdae como um presente.

\- Sabe, você nunca me contou o que aconteceu entre vocês dois… - Jongdae soltou em seguida, na intenção de distrair o amigo.

\- Como assim? Você quer dizer o término? Não te contei? - Baekhyun parecia mesmo chocado por não ter compartilhado essa informação importante com o amigo.

\- Não.

\- Bem. - Baekhyun começou, pegando levemente numa das mãos de Jongdae e brincando com seus dedos. - Kyungsoo andava em um momento muito importante da carreira dele, quer dizer, ainda anda, e bem, eu também estava cada vez mais ocupado e estressado, confuso, chato. - ele riu, olhando levemente para o lado, onde Kyungsoo agora estava, conversando com algumas pessoas. - Sabia que ele não queria ter filhos? Ele só me falou isso no ano passado, eu sempre deixei claro que queria filhos e ele não levou isso em consideração em nenhum segundo durante esses anos, Jongdae. - Respirou fundo, andando com seus dedos sobre a palma do outro. - Nós brigávamos muito nos últimos meses, não nos víamos e quando nos víamos brigávamos e era só isso, um ciclo vicioso, eu queria muito curtir ele e sei lá, ser o que a gente era antes, mas quando eu o via eu só sentia… raiva. Quem sugeriu que a gente terminasse foi ele, na real a gente conversou muito sobre isso, tentou fazer dar certo, mas não deu e mesmo que no começo eu tenha ficado magoado com a proposta, a gente não tinha mais salvação, então… entramos num acordo, prometemos amizade e respeito e terminamos tudo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, Jongdae encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Baekhyun e então eles não precisaram de mais palavra nenhuma. Esses momentos em que nada faz mais efeito que o amor.

**ATO 4. - With or Without You**

Baekhyun e Jongdae continuavam nessa de fingir que eram namorados depois de um mês ou dois. Não faziam isso o tempo todo, é claro que não, isso só acontecia quando sabiam que encontrariam Kyungsoo ou alguém de seu círculo social, isso porque Baekhyun não sabia como parar com o teatro. Não que fosse um teatro _at all,_ já que tudo o que rolava entre eles era real, real demais, menos os beijos que Jongdae às vezes deixava acontecer, já que Baekhyun era implacável, e o que ele prometeu não fazer mais fez várias outras vezes. Jongdae então, dizia a si mesmo que era falso, puro teatro, o quão bom era e o quão tonto se sentia quando Baekhyun se afastava e lambia os lábios, como se estivesse relembrando do gosto e sorria, daquele jeito bonito e doce, pura atuação.

É claro que Jongdae ainda se sentia meio mal e não concordava com os motivos de Baekhyun, acontece que existiam dias em que ele nem se lembrava do porquê o amigo o chamava pra sair e então o beijava na frente dos outros, porque parecia que era _real_ , real demais e quando parava para pensar nisso é que se sentia ridículo, idiota, iludido. Porque mesmo que já tivesse se encontrado beijando o amigo sem ninguém em volta, só porque queriam e sentiam vontade de fazer isso, vez ou outra Baekhyun ainda chorava por causa de Kyungsoo, Jongdae sempre sabia quando isso acontecia, assim como Jongin e qualquer pessoa que olhasse para Baekhyun por mais de 30 segundos numa manhã aparentemente normal de uma dia aparentemente normal, Baekhyun às vezes ainda chorava e Jongdae percebia nessas horas o quão perigosa aquela situação podia ser, não queria se aproveitar dos sentimentos do amigo e nem de sua fragilidade, mas não podia simplesmente não ajudá-lo quando ele pedia para fingir só mais uma vez, “pelo meu apartamento, Dae, pra eu ir embora e deixar vocês em paz.”

Naquela noite, Jongin tinha uma viagem com o grupo de jovens deficientes auditivos que fazia parte, o Orgulho Surdo (era um nome que Jongdae particularmente achava bonitinho e engraçado) e bem, Baekhyun e Jongdae provavelmente não fariam nada de diferente, além de beberem, porque beber com Jongin por perto era um _no no_ , o menino era fraco demais para aquilo e ficava louco com dois copos de cerveja, portanto, os dois evitavam que isso acontecesse.

\- Você prefere vinho ou saquê? - Baekhyun perguntou, indeciso entre as bebidas que guardava na geladeira dos irmãos Kim.

\- Que tal soju? - Jongdae sugeriu sem tirar os olhos da TV, deitado no sofá da sala.

\- Eca, não, eu quero beber algo gostoso e não que me queime por dentro. - respondeu com uma careta.

\- Então toma refrigerante. - Jongdae disse num tom implicante, o que fez Baekhyun ameaçar jogar um copo de vidro em sua cabeça. Riu. - Ok, calma, tava brincando. Quero saquê.

Jongdae, apesar de sempre agir normalmente com o amigo, se sentia ansioso quando ele ficavam sozinhos, já que às vezes as coisas acabavam de um jeito que ele ainda não estava tão acostumado. Baekhyun sempre foi muito físico e Jongdae sempre soube, sempre sofreu com os ataques de carinho inconvenientes de Baekhyun mesmo quando eles eram adolescentes e evitavam qualquer demonstração de afeto para qualquer um, então não era estranho receber um abraço e um beijo no rosto uma hora ou outra, o que era estranho, na realidade, era aquele hábito impensado que ambos tinham tomado de se atracarem um ao outro quando sentiam vontade. Não era algo que acontecia com frequência, mas era estranho, porque mesmo que Jongdae já tivesse trocado um beijo com Baekhyun numa brincadeira bêbada de verdade ou consequência quando ainda eram adolescentes, para Baekhyun, Jongdae não era nada além de hetero.

Baekhyun deu o primeiro beijo sem necessidade em Jongdae depois que eles chegaram um pouco tontos de um jantar com os amigos, eles já tinham se beijado mais cedo, quando uma amiga de Kyungsoo ficou os observando por tempo demais enquanto eles bebiam juntos, e então quando Jongdae se preparou para entrar no banheiro, escovar os dentes e aliviar a bexiga, Baekhyun o puxou pela camiseta e o beijou, simplesmente.

\- Me desculpa. - ele falou, risonho e não parecendo nem um pouco arrependido. - Você é um bom amigo.

\- Obrigado… eu acho. - Jongdae respondeu, meio confuso e totalmente tonto depois daquele beijo.

E então eles se beijaram mais uma vez, antes de Baekhyun dormir.

Por isso aquilo tudo era confuso demais para Jongdae, eles estavam em um relacionamento? Porque Baekhyun não dava sinal nenhum disso e Jongdae não via a mínima possibilidade de Baekhyun querer um relacionamento amoroso com ele, principalmente naquele momento. Então era para manter aquilo como uma _brotheragem_ ou algo assim? Jongdae também não sabia e mesmo que tivesse consciência do risco grande que corria de se magoar - e mesmo que constantemente ficasse indignado e amaldiçoasse o comportamento de Baekhyun consigo mesmo -, ele não protestava e não resistia, porque era burro e gostava demais de Baekhyun.

\- A gente vai mesmo assistir Amor & Outras Drogas? Tem nome de filme para mulherzinha. - Baekhyun disse, o cenho franzido assim que se sentou no sofá e deu uma olhada na abertura do filme que passava na TV.

\- Uau, desde quando você se tornou tão sexista? E sim, a gente vai assistir o que tá passando na televisão, por acaso eu tenho cara de quem paga Netflix? - Jongdae levantou as sobrancelhas em falso deboche e Baekhyun o bateu na cabeça.

Baekhyun amava passar um tempo com Jongdae, apesar de toda a loucura que ele havia feito a amizade deles se tornar, era bom poder se aconchegar em Jongdae e _saber_ que ia receber um carinho na cabeça, era bom conversar com ele, era bom… beijar ele, e Baekhyun tinha noção dessa informação muito claramente em algum lugar de sua mente.

No meio do filme, Baekhyun já estava muito bem jogado em cima de Jongdae e os dois já estavam muito bem altos por causa do saquê - ô bebidinha que derruba discretamente -, ambos estavam bem impressionados com o quão sexual o filme era, eles não esperavam isso de uma comédia romântica e durante uma cena extremamente específica Baekhyun resolveu quebrar o gelo, já que ele estava começando a ficar meio constrangido.

\- Você já fez uma mulher tremer assim? - ele perguntou, com uma voz que parecia muito a de um locutor de rádio, balançando as sobrancelhas. Jongdae achou a pergunta muito estranha e suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas.

\- Cara, ela tem uma doença. - Jongdae rolou os olhos, apontando rapidamente para TV.

\- Eu sei idiota, só tô querendo quebrar um pouco esse silêncio. - Jongdae se encolheu um pouco e desviou os olhos para o monitor.

\- E-eu quase não fiz nada com mulheres para ser bem sincero. - ele soltou do nada, com um sorrisinho constrangido.

Sua sexualidade era algo que Jongdae nunca tinha comentado com Baekhyun e com quase ninguém, para falar a verdade, já que seu maior confidente sempre foi o melhor amigo. Talvez essa fosse a hora de se abrir um pouco, talvez assim até ele mesmo poderia se conhecer melhor.

\- O que? Sério? - Baekhyun se ajeitou melhor no sofá, um pouco tonto. - Caraca, eu pensei que você tivesse uma super bagagem sexual porque, hum… sei lá. - Baekhyun ficou meio constrangido, não querendo mencionar que pensava assim porque Jongdae beijava bem e, bom, pegava de um jeito gostoso também.

\- Eu, hum, eu não sou inexperiente, mas também não peguei muitas pessoas na vida e na verdade, a maioria delas eram... _homens_ . - Jongdae falou meio apreensivo, não por medo de contar sobre experiências homossexuais para o amigo, claro que não, já que Baekhyun era assumidamente gay e _uma das_ experiências homossexuais de Jongdae. Era mais como uma apreensão de que ele ficasse chateado por Jongdae nunca ter falado sobre.

\- Jongdae, você… você é gay? Por que nunca me falou? Por que… - Baekhyun não terminou, atordoado demais.

\- Ei, calma, eu não sou gay, quer dizer, eu não sei, eu gosto de mulheres também, eu acho. - Franziu o cenho, confuso e embaralhado, principalmente por causa da bebida. - Mas eu gosto de… gosto de beijar você, tipo, muito, e gosto de tocar em você e… - Recostou a cabeça leve demais sobre o sofá, pensando na baboseira que estava começando a dizer, não era fácil, em hipótese alguma, dizer a Baekhyun que talvez fosse _baekhyunssexual_. - Desculpa, eu acho que tô bem tonto. - Os protagonistas do filme transavam de novo.

\- Ei, tudo bem. - Baekhyun segurou o rosto de Jongdae e sorriu. - Eu também gosto de te beijar, você sabe disso, mesmo que eu não devesse fazer isso, mas é normal se sentir assim, sabe. - Baekhyun piscou os olhos, sonolento. - Nossa sexualidade é uma coisa, assim, livre, sem limites. - ele sorriu de novo, dessa vez mais feliz e agitado, uma risadinha escapando junto e Jongdae estava tão perto, com aquele rostinho bonito e a boca que Baekhyun amava, ele amava aquele formato pequeno e bonito e a textura e Kyungsoo era um pensamento totalmente esquecido em sua cabeça, assim como a consciência de que estava sentindo coisas tão doidas e confusas por Jongdae nos últimos dias e que aquele era território perigoso. - E eu quero muito te beijar agora.

Baekhyun não disse mais nada, Jongdae muito menos. E Jongdae não sabia se o filme na televisão já tinha acabado ou se tudo ficou mudo por um segundo mesmo, mas depois de Baekhyun encostar os lábios nos seus, Jongdae não sabia mais nem quem era. E bem… dessa vez parecia diferente, era diferente, Baekhyun estava muito mais ansioso e rápido, muito rápido, mesmo que seu beijo tivesse a mesma velocidade de sempre, parecia que dessa vez Baekhyun o beijava de verdade pela primeira vez.

\- Jongdae… - ele ouviu Baekhyun dizer em meio ao beijo, assim que suas mãos tocaram a pele de Baekhyun por debaixo da camiseta grossa.

E a partir daí Jongdae não sabia mesmo quanto tempo havia passado e nem como havia parado de costas no sofá duro, com Baekhyun em cima de si e o beijando com _muita_ vontade, quase como uma bagunça de braços e pernas, mas Jongdae sabia o que sentia e sabia que não era pouco nem fraternal, naquele nublado de tontura e confusão Jongdae nunca teve tanta certeza da paixão que sentia por Baekhyun.

\- Eu… Jongdae, eu quero… - Baekhyun murmurou ofegante e tonto, se sentando sobre a virilha de Jongdae e se movendo, bem do jeito que Jongdae precisava.

\- Ah… Baekhyun. - Jongdae quis chorar, caramba, parecia um sonho, segurou a cintura de Baekhyun e o ajudou no balanço, no vai e vem que ele fazia cadenciadamente demais para quem parecia tão desesperado, a ereção inchada e bonita por debaixo das calças encostando na de Jongdae e ah, Jongdae explodiria.

\- Jongdae. - Baekhyun gemeu de novo o nome, em êxtase, os olhos fechados e as mãos apoiadas no peito de Jongdae, os braços esticados, o cabelo suado e grudado no rosto e agora ele se esfregava em Jongdae com tanta, mas tanta força, os quadris se movendo de um jeito tão habilidoso, que Jongdae não conseguia mais manter os olhos abertos.

Ambos eram tão vocais, principalmente Baekhyun - que gemia o nome de Jongdae sempre que possível - que Jongdae pensou ter sentido o alívio do vizinho de parede quando ele se sentou e beijou Baekhyun, que continuou com o trabalho árduo de gozar junto de Jongdae, se movendo em seu colo, uma mancha molhada aparecendo na frente de seus shorts finos demais, Jongdae se perguntou como sua situação estava.

Ele se encostou desleixado nas costas do sofá, as pernas bem abertas e o olhar fixo em Baekhyun, o cúmulo da perfeição, tão bonito. Sorriu quando Baekhyun encostou a testa na sua enquanto continuava se movendo, Baekhyun sorriu de volta e Jongdae fechou os olhos, forte. Tocou na ereção de Baekhyun com a mão por cima dos shorts, simplesmente porque queria tocar, pegar com força, fazer de Baekhyun o mais satisfeito possível.

\- Jongdae… - ele choramingou, sentando com mais força em seu colo e Jongdae sabia que ele estava perto quando uma sequência de “ah's” não parou de sair de sua boca. - I-isso… ah!

\- Baekhyun! - Jongdae gemeu também, assim que percebeu que Baekhyun estava gozando, a boca aberta em um gemido mudo, os olhos apertados e o corpo inteiro se contraindo e relaxando, parecia brilhar, parecia um anjo. 

Ele parou por um segundo para se recuperar da sensação, depois continuou até que Jongdae gozasse também, o rosto de Jongdae enfiado em seu pescoço, tão... amável.

\- Obrigado! - Baekhyun falou baixo em seu ouvido, alguns minutos depois, fazendo um carinho em sua nuca, enquanto Jongdae ainda tinha o rosto escondido em seu pescoço. Ele riu.

\- Por que tá agradecendo? - sussurrou de volta.

\- Você me faz tão bem. - Baekhyun respondeu, a voz embargada, ainda muito alto mas agora muito consciente do que sentia e ah… o que estava fazendo? Era tudo tão recente.

\- Você não tá bravo comigo por não ter te falado antes? - Jongdae perguntou, com os olhos arrependidos. Baekhyun teve que parar por um segundo ou dois para lembrar do que Jongdae falava, perdido demais nos próprios questionamentos e, pensando bem, deveria sim estar bravo com Jongdae, magoado e chateado, mas naquela altura do campeonato, não conseguia.

\- Não, eu tô um pouco… atordoado, mas é sua vida, Jongdae e eu entendo seus motivos, você só... podia ter feito as coisas tão mais fáceis para a gente. - Baekhyun disse, tranquilamente, e Jongdae não entendeu, mas também não conseguiu perguntar, já que Baekhyun o beijou doce e lento e se levantou de seu colo logo em seguida. - Boa noite Dae. 

\- Boa noite Baekhyun. - respondeu confuso, sem entender se deveria considerar isso tudo como bom ou ruim, mas também não tomou muito tempo para pensar, assim que a silhueta de Baekhyun sumiu pelo corredor, o álcool e o sono foram mais fortes e ele dormiu ali mesmo, todo sujo, no sofá.

... 

Jongdae acordou com o sol batendo nos olhos e um barulho ansioso de portas abrindo e passos sendo dados, quando abriu os olhos imediatamente não viu nada a sua frente, mas só precisou de algumas piscadas sonolentas para ter a imagem de um Jongin apreensivo enquanto conversava com Baekhyun, uau, Jongin já havia chegado. Apertou os olhos para tentar captar o que diabos Jongin dizia, a mente sonolenta demais. 

_Por que..._

_Você..._

_Quer..._

_Ir..._

_Embora?_

\- Por que você quer ir embora? Quem quer ir embora? - Levantou subitamente do sofá, atordoado, Baekhyun o olhou com uma expressão nada boa.

Jongin, notando que o irmão estava finalmente acordado, correu para perto e desembestou a fazer sinais rápido demais, deixando Jongdae confuso.

“Ei, calma, respira, respira.” as mãos se movendo para cima e para baixo, como se pedisse para Jongin respirar. “Agora fala devagar.”

“Hyung, Baekhyun quer ir embora e não me diz porque, não me diz nada, estou preocupado.” Jongdae primeiramente sentiu um solavanco no peito, quase como se algo tivesse lhe acertado. Era óbvio que aquilo não daria certo, ele achou mesmo que Baekhyun sentiria algo por ele, assim, do nada? Depois tudo o que Jongdae sentiu e pensou foi que Baekhyun era um _puta egoísta_ por estar fazendo esse joguinho de silêncio com Jongin, Baekhyun sabia o quanto isso era desesperador pra ele, quis socá-lo por motivos não justos.

“Jonginnie, vá desfazer suas malas, o hyung te chama quando terminar essa conversa, tudo bem?” Tentou ser o mais gentil possível, não queria desesperar mais o irmão, Jongin o olhou com uma carinha que dizia “ _hyuuuung”,_ mas ele foi incisivo. “Fique tranquilo.” E então Jongin foi.

\- O que tá acontecendo Baekhyun? Você pode me falar? Já que não quis falar ao Jongin. - Jongdae perguntou, não queria mostrar que estava bravo, não tinha direito de estar, mas seu olhar era duro e ele queria reprovar Baekhyun principalmente por seu comportamento com Jongin. Baekhyun se encolheu, droga, Jongdae já estava magoado.

\- Eu… eu tomei coragem para voltar pro meu apartamento, vou conversar com o Kyungsoo. Obrigado… por tudo. - ele respondeu, baixo e sério demais, Jongdae não viu sentido algum no agradecimento.

\- Ei, por que agora? Por que você tá tão estranho, Baekhyun? Você sabe que pode ser sincero comigo. - Segurou Baekhyun pelos ombros, delicadamente, mas mesmo assim Baekhyun se esquivou como se ele o queimasse.

\- Não posso mais ficar aqui, Jongdae, perto de você, depois de tudo isso… - falou com muito pesar, como se segurasse algo dentro de si mesmo, Jongdae ficou mais magoado do que achava possível.

\- C-como assim não pode ficar perto de mim? Baekhyun, eu… eu nunca cobraria algo de você, não esperava que você quisesse algo comigo, tudo isso que aconteceu, não significa nada se você não quiser. - Olhou para os próprios pés por um segundo, sem saber o que dizer. - Eu sei, eu sei que você ama o Kyungsoo e que ainda não superou, eu estava te ajudando por isso, você sabe, então não entendo porque você tá dizendo isso, não entendo mesmo.

\- Eu gosto de você Jongdae. - Baekhyun falou, de repente, como se tivesse esperado a vida toda para falar, como se nada que disse antes fizesse tanto sentido, fazendo com que o coração de Jongdae desse outro solavanco dolorido. - Mas você está certo, eu _amo_ o Kyungsoo e não quero continuar mentindo para mim mesmo. - Travou a mandíbula como quem se esforça para algo, olhou para baixo, os olhos molhados, sabia que estava mentindo para si mesmo _agora_. - Eu quero voltar, arrumar a bagunça que fiz nesses meses, fingir que nada disso aconteceu, ficar longe de você, é o que eu decidi fazer. - terminou, chorando, e nem sabia porque chorava.

\- Você quer voltar para ele? - Jongdae franziu o cenho, Baekhyun confirmou com a cabeça. - Sabe que não precisa acabar com a nossa amizade para isso, não sabe? 

Baekhyun respirou fundo, como se estivesse com raiva, sabe que não precisa acabar com a nossa amizade? É claro que Baekhyun sabia, sabia que estava estragando tudo por estar confuso e ser egoísta demais.

\- Tchau, Jongdae. - Baekhyun respondeu, simplesmente, pegando a mala do chão e desviando do outro para chegar a porta.

Naquele momento, Jongdae sentiu que poderia explodir, seu coração apertou tanto que ele pensou ter implodido, a raiva momentânea crescendo por seus dedos, até chegar em seu peito.

\- Tchau? Tchau, Baekhyun? Caralho, na próxima tenta não ser egoísta o suficiente para enfiar alguém que gosta de você numa bagunça e sair magoando todo mundo, eu, Kyungsoo, você deve estar _se_ magoando agora, espero que da próxima vez você não pense nos outros menos do que pensa em você mesmo na hora de tomar uma decisão! - esbravejou, os punhos fechados e os olhos molhados, Baekhyun nunca havia o visto mais alterado, por isso tratou de terminar o que fazia, fechou a porta diante da face magoada de Jongdae e foi embora.

Jongdae chutou algumas coisas e amaldiçoou silenciosamente aquela situação e aquele sentimento, sabia, _sabia_ que isso acabaria mal. Jongin, que na verdade estava vendo toda a cena por trás da parede do corredor, se aproximou e acalmou Jongdae, o levando para o sofá e sentando junto dele.

“O que houve?” perguntou, assim que acariciou os cabelos de Jongdae o bastante para que ele estivesse respirando normalmente.

“Ele disse que quer me esquecer e que vai voltar com Kyungsoo.” respondeu, o nariz meio vermelho, queria muito chorar.

“Ele te ama?” 

“Acho que ele me odeia.” 

“E agora?” Jongin estava preocupado, sabia que o irmão iria sofrer e se martirizar muito durante esses dias, mas sabia que ele não devia, já que a culpa não era dele.

“Agora a gente segue a vida, eu acho.”

**ATO 5. - Sea of Love**

Quando Baekhyun abriu a porta de seu apartamento há tanto tempo vazio, sentiu muito frio, havia mais silêncio ali do que jamais haveria em qualquer lugar em que o silencioso Jongin estivesse e seu peito doía, Baekhyun não entendia o porquê havia feito o que fez, talvez fosse o medo de se machucar de novo que o apossou quando ele deitou na cama naquela noite, sorridente e encantado, o coração explodindo, ele e Jongdae seriam tantas coisas, fariam tantas coisas, mas uma hora alguém se machucaria e ele não estava pronto para aquela parte.

Havia ligado para Kyungsoo, ele apareceria a qualquer momento, talvez trouxesse com ele a beleza e gentileza que faria Baekhyun querer voltar _de verdade_ , talvez as coisas se ajeitassem com uma conversa sincera, na mais otimista das hipóteses tudo voltaria a ser como antes e a nuvem negra sobre Baekhyun se dissiparia, foi o que Baekhyun mentalizou ao ouvir a campainha tocar, o barulho distante o acordando da divagação, ainda nem havia arrumado suas coisas.

\- Oi. - Foi o que Kyungsoo disse quando Baekhyun abriu a porta, o ar faltando de repente. Era forte demais olhar para o rosto de Kyungsoo depois de toda a dor que o término havia causado, era meio sufocante, mas era meio bom, parecia que Baekhyun tinha superado a abstinência de uma droga ou algo assim.

\- Oi, entra. - respondeu, respirando fundo, o silêncio pairando por alguns bons minutos, enquanto Kyungsoo se sentava no sofá, Baekhyun sentou ao seu lado e eles olharam para a parede, quietos. - Me desculpa, eu não sei por onde começar. - Riram.

\- Do começo. - Kyungsoo disse óbvio, Baekhyun revirou os olhos.

\- Eu, hum, eu quero negociar o que a gente vai fazer com esse lugar, esse tempo todo… eu estava tentando tomar coragem para conversar com você e agora que consegui quero ser direto, tudo bem? 

\- Claro, tudo bem, no que você pensou? - Kyungsoo foi compreensivo, imaginou o quão difícil devia ter sido para Baekhyun tomar essa decisão.

\- E-eu pensei em, hum, pensei em voltar, a gente voltar... juntos. - Finalmente falou, a voz trêmula como o resto do corpo, não sabia porque estava propondo isso, não sabia o que estava fazendo.

\- Como assim? Baekhyun, não! - Foi tudo o que Kyungsoo disse, parecendo levemente indignado, o cenho franzido e a voz séria, como se estivesse repreendendo uma criança bagunceira.

\- Não? - Baekhyun perguntou, surpreso, não esperava que Kyungsoo fosse tão assertivo.

\- É, não, você sabe mais do que qualquer um o quão difícil superar tudo isso foi, por quantas etapas a gente teve que passar, e eu sei que você não me ama mais daquele jeito, consigo ver na sua expressão, consegui ver em todas as vezes que você estava com Jongdae, sabia? - 

Fazia algum tempo que Baekhyun não tinha essa sensação forte e boba de que Kyungsoo era um anjo, isso costumava acontecer quando ele brincava com seu falecido cachorrinho, ajudava alguém ou o entendia com um simples olhar, Baekhyun sentiu isso de novo. Seus olhos molharam e sua respiração parou na garganta.

\- Você acha? - perguntou, bobo como era, a vontade de chorar maior do que em qualquer momento, não porque se sentia dividido entre Kyungsoo e Jongdae, mas porque os amava de forma muito clara e diferente e agora percebia.

\- Sim. - Kyungsoo sorriu um pouco, os olhos baixos e tristes, para ele também era uma sensação dolorosa. - Mesmo que eu soubesse desde o começo que vocês não estavam juntos de verdade… 

O coração de Baekhyun parou por dois segundos, como Kyungsoo sabia?

\- Como você sabia? - perguntou, indignado e envergonhado. Kyungsoo riu.

\- Eu te conheço muito bem, Baekhyun, sei que você não entraria num relacionamento tão rápido, Jongdae era a sua escolha mais óbvia e ele faz tudo o que você pede. Você gosta dele? - O tom de Kyungsoo parecia tão sereno e natural. Baekhyun sentiu, o amor que ele e Kyungsoo tinham um pelo outro ia muito além do romântico, era quase como uma ligação de alma, algo fraternal e difícil de quebrar, a aprovação de Kyungsoo era tudo o que precisava agora. Chorou.

\- Eu acho que gostei dele a minha vida toda. - Soluçou a frase em meio ao choro, estava tão triste por ter estragado tudo, Kyungsoo apoiou a cabeça dele em seu ombro e deu uns tapinhas contidos em suas costas, _weirdo_ com demonstrações de carinho como sempre foi.

\- Eu sei, Baekhyun, eu sei.

\- O que a gente vai fazer com o apartamento? - perguntou, depois de se recompor e assoar o nariz no primeiro pedaço de pano que encontrou.

\- A gente vende e divide o dinheiro, a menos que você queira ficar com ele, eu tô bem onde tô. - Kyungsoo respondeu, se referindo ao apartamento pequenininho que tinha perto dos pais, Baekhyun gostaria de chamá-lo de filhinho da mamãe, mas sabia que a situação era bem diferente.

\- Não, eu não sei, acho que quero algo menor também… 

\- E o que você vai fazer em relação ao Jongdae? - Kyungsoo perguntou sério, sério o bastante para deixar Baekhyun nervoso, não sabia o que faria, não era bom em enfrentar problemas.

\- Você acha que eu estou preparado para tudo isso? Amar alguém de novo e ter um relacionamento… A gente foi tão recente. - disse, receoso.

\- Já fazem 6 meses, acho que entra dentro do proposto no normativo de como se agir depois de um término. - Kyungsoo respondeu sorrindo e Baekhyun riu. - E, bem, você é quem deve saber se está preparado, eu não sei se estou preparado para te ver com outra pessoa, mas esse é um caso totalmente diferente, quero que você seja feliz.

\- O que você acha de namorar outra pessoa também, uh? - Baekhyun falou, descontraído, também queria que Kyungsoo fosse feliz. - Jongin… tenho certeza que Jongin tem uma paixãozinha em você desde que você aprendeu a linguagem de sinais para falar com ele. - Kyungsoo riu e ficou com as orelhas vermelhas, Baekhyun era louco.

\- Não inventa, Baekhyun. - ele avisou, brincando e eles riram por mais uns momentos. - Sabe, é uma pena que a gente não tenha dado certo. - Kyungsoo disse, os olhos doces em Baekhyun e a consciência de que talvez tivessem sido felizes.

\- É mesmo, uma pena… 

... 

**_De: Dae-hyung_ **

_Nini, atenda à porta_

Jongin bufou, mas fez o que o irmão enfurnado no quarto pedia, desde que Baekhyun havia ido embora, Jongdae mais parecia um adolescente, toda e qualquer oportunidade de ficar no quarto era aproveitada e Jongin já estava começando a se sentir o irmão mais velho da história.

Tomou um pequeno susto quando deu de cara com Baekhyun na porta, parecia que não o via há tanto tempo, pensou mesmo que a amizade havia se perdido.

“Oi.” Baekhyun movimentou rapidamente a mão direita, ensaiando um sorriso sem dentes.

“Oi.” Jongin respondeu, ainda um pouco confuso.

Eles ficaram sem dizer nada por alguns segundos e quando Jongin ensaiou perguntar o que Baekhyun desejava, foi interrompido por um abraço caloroso e inesperado, os braços apertados e lágrimas molhando seu ombro. Por deus, Baekhyun estava tão emocional nos últimos meses que nem mesmo se aguentava mais.

“Me desculpe.” ele sinalizou, depois de soltar Jongin, os olhos tão arrependidos que doía, ele sabia que tinha magoado Jongin também.

“Eu te desculpo, mas não acho que é para mim que você deve pedir desculpas, né?” Sorriu gentil, Baekhyun desviou os olhos. “Ele está no quarto…” 

“Obrigado, Jonginnie!” Baekhyun o deu um beijo na testa antes de seguir pelo corredor.

Baekhyun não estava exatamente preparado para conversar com Jongdae, mas a esse ponto da história é fácil perceber que Baekhyun nunca estava preparado para nada e que ele sempre tinha que se enfrentar. Ele sabia que Jongdae o ouviria e o entenderia, talvez as coisas dessem errado, mas disso ele tinha certeza.

Bateu na porta de Jongdae, como não costumava fazer nunca, e o encontrou deitado na cama, parecia dormir, por um momento Baekhyun desejou mesmo que ele estivesse dormindo.

Jongdae levantou a cabeça com o barulho e seu coração esquentou com a visão de Baekhyun ali. Quase como se tivessem derramado água morna em seu peito.

\- Quer dar uma volta? - Baekhyun perguntou, limpando as mãos suadas na calça que usava. Jongdae ficou calado por alguns instantes. 

... 

Não estava exatamente frio, assim como não estava exatamente quente, aquela brisa de final de tarde batia forte e Jongdae usava um casaco, as mãos embaladas dentro dos bolsos.

Baekhyun ainda tinha a cabeça baixa, os pés chutando as pedrinhas que apareciam no caminho, não sabia qual seria o momento certo para falar algo, queria ter coragem o suficiente para já ter falado.

\- Hum, e então..? - Jongdae perguntou, vago, querendo quebrar o silêncio.

\- Uh? - Baekhyun ergueu os olhos, distraído.

\- Você queria conversar? - questionou, calmo.

\- Hum, sim, só me dê um momento. - Baekhyun pediu, respirando fundo em seguida. Jongdae assentiu com a cabeça e eles continuaram andando, quietos. - Ali, o que você acha de nos sentarmos ali? Eu te pago um café. - Baekhyun falou, assim que uma lanchonete apareceu, na outra calçada. Jongdae assentiu novamente.

Depois que eles se sentaram e Baekhyun fez os pedidos, o silêncio se instaurou de novo.

\- Me desculpe por não saber como começar, eu tenho enfrentado uma série de conversas difíceis, você sabe como eu sou péssimo com elas. - ele pediu, apreensivo, as mãos ainda suando e o olhar incomodado. Jongdae sorriu de leve.

\- Me deixe começar então. - pediu, também parecendo receoso e Baekhyun assentiu. - Eu sinto muito por ter deixado tudo isso acontecer, Baekhyun, eu deveria ter sido sincero com você… desde o começo. É estranho te falar isso agora que tudo está perdido - Riu, triste. - eu devia ter falado antes, mas eu sempre fui apaixonado por você. Pelo menos desde os meus 15 anos você é o meu sonho e eu não sei porque nunca consegui te falar isso, eu só sei que estraguei tudo desde o começo e que eu não quero e nunca quis perder sua amizade, apesar disso. Me desculpe. - Respirou fundo, por fim, um peso enorme nos ombros sendo aliviado. - Agora é a sua vez.

Baekhyun esqueceu por uns instantes o que deveria dizer, se sentindo muito estranho mas também sentindo algo muito, muito bom se espalhar por seu peito, Jongdae o amava.

\- Uau. - Riu, extasiado. - É tão diferente saber disso, é quase como se eu estivesse te conhecendo de novo. - Jongdae sorriu para ele, ainda parecendo triste. - Eu… Jongdae, eu vim para esclarecer as coisas também, esclarecer os meus sentimentos.

\- Tudo bem, estou pronto para ouvir. 

E Jongdae parecia tão pequenininho naquele momento, enfiado no casaco grande , o nariz vermelho pela provável vontade de chorar, a expressão triste, ele parecia tão triste.

\- Primeiramente, eu quero me desculpar por tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos meses. Você estava certo quando disse que eu fui egoísta…

\- Não Baekhyun, eu não penso isso, falei no impulso e na emoção. - Jongdae balançou a cabeça e as mãos, preocupado por ter ofendido o amigo.

\- Mas você estava certo, me deixe terminar. - respondeu, firmemente, Jongdae assentiu. - Fui egoísta quando resolvi fazer tudo aquilo sem pensar em você e em Kyungsoo e fui egoísta também por todos esses anos. Você não foi o único a se esconder, Jongdae. - Eles foram interrompidos pela garçonete simpática que trazia seus pedidos, Baekhyun tomou um gole de café antes de terminar. - Quando eu tinha 17 anos eu tinha certeza de que não queria ser nada além de seu namorado, aquele de quem você iria cuidar e que cuidaria de você, sua gentileza comigo, seu cuidado com Jongin, sua maturidade, você era tudo o que eu sonhava em alguém, Jongdae, mas então eu entendi que você não gostava de mim e de nenhum garoto daquela forma e nunca gostaria, então eu segui em frente, eu era só mais um caso de amigo gay apaixonado pelo amigo hetero, quantos enganos a gente cometeu! Quando conheci Kyungsoo eu ainda gostava de você, agora eu entendo que nunca deixei de te amar. - Baekhyun olhou fixamente para a mesa, muito preocupado com a reação de Jongdae, Jongdae também pareceu preocupado por um instante.

\- Como assim o tempo todo? Você ama ele, e-eu sempre vi isso, sei o quanto você sofreu com o término. - disse, as sobrancelhas franzidas e a cabeça confusa com todo aquele papo de amar, não entendia mais nada.

\- Eu amo sim o Kyungsoo, muito, mas eu não sei, eu te amo também e parece tão diferente. - Baekhyun já tinha a voz embargada novamente ao dizer isso, um punhado de sentimentos querendo explodir. - É como se ele fosse meu melhor amigo e você a minha alma gêmea, eu acho que nós trocamos os papéis, uma verdadeira bagunça. - Riu. 

Jongdae ainda parecia triste.

\- Eu sinto muito, Baekhyun, que você… que _nós_ só tivemos a oportunidade de dizer isso agora. Eu espero que você seja feliz com o Kyungsoo, apesar disso e… fico feliz por saber que tudo o que senti foi recíproco. - ele falou, cálido, parecia a ponto de chorar, Baekhyun sabia que ele estava a ponto de chorar, riu mesmo assim.

\- Jongdae… - ele chamou, um sorriso bobo nos lábios apesar dos olhos molhados. - eu e Kyungsoo não voltamos.

\- Não? - perguntou confuso, os olhos vermelhos e molhados se abrindo rapidamente.

\- Não… - Baekhyun soltou um risinho bobo, querendo rir de quanto estresse haviam causado um ao outro por pura covardia de falar sobre seus sentimentos.. - Kyungsoo me ajudou a entender o quanto eu gosto de você.

\- E ele não ficou magoado com isso? - perguntou, receoso.

\- Não, ele gosta muito de você também, quer que a gente seja feliz. 

\- Você gosta… Você está apaixonado por mim agora? - questionou de novo, inseguro.

\- Sim. - Baekhyun assentiu, buscando a mão de Jongdae por sobre a mesa, a tomando pelo dedos.

\- E quanto ao apartamento? - É claro que Jongdae queria saber qual o desfecho do drama que começou toda aquela bagunça, estava genuinamente interessado.

\- Nós vamos vender e dividir o dinheiro, acho que vou comprar algo menor para mim.

\- Sabe que pode ficar comigo e com Jongin por quanto tempo quiser, não sabe? - Acariciou a mão de Baekhyun, para assegurá-lo do que dizia.

\- Sei sim. - Assentiu com a cabeça, o sorriso no rosto crescendo conforme acariciava a mão gelada de Jongdae e olhava para seu rosto cansado, se sentia cansado também, mas agora estava confortado.

\- Acha que nós podemos dar certo? - Jongdae perguntou, por fim, os olhos tímidos e hesitantes. Baekhyun quis chorar de tamanho afeto.

\- Lembra de quando nos conhecemos? - Eles riram com a lembrança, tinham 12 anos, Jongin tinha 10, Jongdae bateu em Baekhyun porque ele havia feito uma brincadeira de mau gosto com Jongin, no dia seguinte viraram amigos. - Acho que desde aquele dia eu já sabia que a gente daria certo.

Eles sorriram, Jongdae beijou delicadamente a mão de Baekhyun, Baekhyun o puxou para mais perto, dariam certo.

  
  
  



End file.
